Love Fight
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: REPOST!/ SiBum di mata Shim Changmin. / Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon itu saling mencintai. Meski mereka tidak menunjukkannya di muka umum, tapi cinta mereka itu nyata. Harusnya kau tahu itu. / SiBumMax. Yaoi. SEMI CANON. Mind to RnR?


**Love Fight**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**::** _They're not mine nor even wish. But the story are forever mine_ :)

_**Genre**_**::** _Romance_

_**Pair**_**:: **SiBum

_**Warnings**_**::** **YAOI**, **SEMI CANON**, abal, ancur, alur membingungkan, ending tak memuaskan, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it**_** :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya tak bisa fokus. Sesekali selalu tertuju pada barisan paling ujung di seberang sana. Meski ia terlihat tertawa dan mengikuti situasi yang terjadi, nyatanya ia tak bisa mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Separuh fokusnya ada pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang berdiri jauh di ujung barisan _member_ Super Junior.

Shin Dong-yup sang MC terus saja berkomentar. Dan beberapa _member _Super Junior serta _member _DBSK yang lainnya tertawa keras.

Dalam hati ia merutuk _manager_ mereka yang menyetujui untuk hadir sebagai bintang tamu di acara EHB (_Explore Human Body_) yang tengah Super Junior perankan. Ia tak terlalu masalah dengan _member_ Super Junior lainnya. Yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya adalah _namja_ di ujung sana dan seorang _namja_ lagi yang kini sedang bertanding.

"Ayooo Choi Siwon!"

Sial! Si Kuda itu bahkan lebih tangguh dari yang kelihatannya. Dan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat di ujung barisan, si _namja_ pendiam yang berdiri seolah ingin berada paling jauh dari kerumuman gila para _member_ Super Junior lainnya, padahal ia hanya ingin berada paling dekat dengan _namjachingu_-nya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon yang sedang bermain _dodge ball_ tepat di depannya.

Ia berdecih samar. Giginya bergemeretakan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Menyembunyikan kepalan tinjunya yang sedang terkepal erat.

Yunho melempar keras bola voli pada Siwon. Dan Siwon dengan bodohnya malah menghalau dengan lututnya. Bunyi keras terdengar dari hantaman itu. Uuh... rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Ia menyeringai.

Namun tak lama, seringai yang terpasang di bibir _magnae_ DBSK itu lenyap. Tak lama setelah ia melihat raut wajah _namja_ manis itu. Ia yang berdiri di ujung sana menatap cemas pada Siwon yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kim Kibum, kau sangat menyebalkan!

Ia kembali fokus pada pertandingan. Dan sesekali mencoba tertawa saat kamera mengarah padanya. Meski tak bisa ia elak, giginya masih bergemeretakkan. Menahan kobaran api cemburu yang begitu panas membakar hatinya.

Yunho _hyung_, demi Tuhan, kau harus menang melawan Kuda sialan itu!

"Dan Siwon menaaang!"

_Fuck_! Kau benar-benar sangat bodoh, Yunho _hyung_!

Sekali lagi ia melihat Kibum di ujung sana. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir merahnya. Mata beningnya terus mengikuti sosok si Kuda besar. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Jaejoong menatapnya khawatir. "Aku sedang tidak baik."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, "Aku tahu. Pasti sangat sulit."

Ia terdiam. Tentu saja sulit. Melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum dan mendukung orang lain dengan tulus sepenuh hati tanpa diketahui orang lain. Oh, itu benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mencintai orang lain?"

Seketika kepalanya tertoleh. Menampakkan raut wajah tak percaya. Seolah mengatakan, '_Hyung_, apa kau gila? Itu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi!'

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas. "Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon itu saling mencintai. Meski mereka tidak menunjukkannya di muka umum, tapi cinta mereka itu nyata. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

"_Arraseo_." Ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Min." Seru Jejoong.

Changmin hanya diam. Menunduk menatap sepatunya.

Jaejoong mendesah, "Kau sendiri tahu, kalau usahamu itu sia-sia. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ia menepuk bahu Changmin beberapa kali. Mencoba menenangkannya sekaligus menyadarkannya. Anak itu sudah jatuh ke lubang yang salah.

"Aku mau ke ruang ganti dulu." Dan ia berlalu masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lama-lama! 15 menit lagi kita akan mulai syuting!" Jaejoong berseru di belakang. Menatap kepergian Changmin dengan sendu hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh, "Kurasa tidak, Yun"

Yunho menghela napas. "Aku harap ia bisa belajar _move on_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Changmin tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya. Perhatiannya selalu terbagi antara permainan dengan _namja_ manis itu. Meski ia tahu ia takkan mendapatkannya, matanya tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kali ini giliran Shindong-_sshi_ yang mencoba permainan!" Shin Dong-yup berseru keras sambil menunjuk Shindong yang sudah bersiap. Ia akan berlari lalu menekan tombol yang ada di kiri jalur untuk menjatuhkan bola voli 8 meter di depannya. Kemudian dia harus berlari untuk sekedar menyentuh bola itu.

Changmin mendengus. Ini konyol. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia akan menunjukkannya pada Kibum. Bahwa ia bisa lebih baik dari kekasih Kudanya itu.

Matanya terpancang lurus pada ujung barisan member Super Junior. Ke tempat para pemain sebelumnya yang telah tereliminasi.

Yah, Kibum sudah tereliminasi dalam permainan ini. Ia tahu _namja_ itu memang tidak pandai sama sekali dalam hal olahraga seperti ini. Dan kini Kibum duduk di dekat _finish_ seolah sedang menanti kekasih Kudanya untuk menang. Changmin kembali berdecih.

"Tolong pegang _name tag_-ku." Shindong menyerahkan _name tag_-nya pada Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya mengangguk menerimanya.

Shindong mulai berlari di jalur yang sudah disiapkan. Ia menekan tombol dan dari jarak 8 meter di depannya, bola voli menjatuhkan diri dari pengaitnya. Tubuh besar itu lari secepat mungkin berusaha menjangkau bola. Namun, ia gagal dan harus terjungkal di matras empuk.

Para _member_ Super Junior berteriak kecewa dan sisanya sahutan lega dari lawan mereka, DBSK.

Shindong dengan ini juga ikut tereliminasi bersama Kibum, Hankyung dan Ryeowook yang sebelumnya sudah tereliminasi lebih dulu. Ia kini ikut menjadi sukarelawan yang merapikan matras untuk digunakan peserta berikutnya. Hukuman bagi yang tereliminasi.

Changmin melangkah ke belakang barisan. Berjalan lurus menghampiri Shindong yang kini berlutut di barisan para peserta yang sudah gugur. Ia berniat mengembalikan _name tag_-nya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Kim Kibum duduk tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa ke sana. Ia tidak bisa.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia memanggilnya, "_Heya_..."

Kibum menoleh sedikit terkejut saking seriusnya ia merapikan matras. Sedikit kaget saat sebuah _name tag_ melayang ke pangkuannya. Ia mendongak menatap orang yang telah melemparkan benda itu padanya. Namun ia hanya menemukan punggung Changmin yang telah berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kata lain. Kibum memicingkan matanya.

Changmin berjalan kembali ke barisan tempat _member_ DBSK berada. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras. Ingatannya masih berputar untuk menayangkan raut manis Kibum saat mendongak dan menatapnya sekilas. Hanya sekilas tapi ia ingat betul bagaimana keindahannya.

Salivanya kembali ia telan. Bahkan setelah sampai di barisannya ia sedikit maju dan berdiri di luar barisan untuk dapat melihat ke ujung barisan Super Junior berada. Tanpa sadar ia telah menatap sosok itu lagi. Dan ia merutuk.

Ternyata ada Hankyung serta Ryeowook yang duduk tepat di samping tempat tadi ia berdiri. Itu jelas lebih dekat dari tempat duduk Kibum. Mengapa ia tak memberikan _name tag_ itu pada mereka saja? Mengapa harus pada Kibum yang jelas berada sedikit jauh di hadapannya?

Oh, sial! Kim Kibum, kau benar-benar menyita perhatianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ pertandingan final ini makin memanas saja, ya?" Shin Dong-yup menoleh pada Kangin di sampingnya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Siwon menatap jauh ke depan. Sepanjang 9 meter di depan, sebuah bola akan jatuh hanya untuk ia sentuh. Di samping matras tempat ia akan mendaratkan diri, seorang _namja_ manis berdiri untuknya. Mendukungnya dengan sekilas senyum dan anggukan kecil. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Siwon-_sshi_, kau sudah siap?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap. Dan begitu aba-aba dimulai, ia berlari kencang. Menekan tombol yang sama untuk menjatuhkan bola voli 9 meter di depannya. Ia mengejar secepat yang ia mampu. Dan saat hampir dekat, ia memutuskan untuk menjulurkan kakinya. Menggunakan kakinya untuk menyentuh bola itu. Dan...

"Berhasil!"

Semuanya bersorak sorai. Yang paling keras tentu saja sang Rakun sejagad Korea Selatan. Kangin yang paling ingin Super Junior menang melawan DBSK. Sama seperti pertandingan _dodge ball_ sebelumnya. Dan kini, Siwon seolah menjadi penolong baginya untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Changmin mendesah. Selain kesal karena ternyata Siwon berhasil, ia juga tahu benar apa penyebabnya. Ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan di sepanjang barisan penonton. Menghampiri seseorang paling ujung. Yang besar dugaan, adalah alasan terbesar Siwon bisa sukses melakukan tantangannya.

"Pacarmu hebat." Ia telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Kibum hanya diam. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap Junsu yang sudah bersiap di jalur lari. Ini adalah gilirannya.

Changmin menyeringai, "Tapi aku yakin, setelah ini dia takkan berhasil."

Kibum menatap Changmin heran. Tak sepatah katapun ia ucapkan. Lagipula ia tak terlalu peduli.

Di jalur lari, Junsu telah memulai gilirannya. Ia berlari sangat cepat dan berhasil menyentuh bola voly yang jatuh dari ketinggian 9.5 meter. Kembali sorak sorai mewarnai wajah _member_ DBSK. Beberapa _member_ Super Junior terlihat kagum menatap Junsu.

Changmin menyeringai. Jika kali ini Siwon gagal, maka grup mereka menang. Dan tentu saja Siwon harus gagal. Karena ia sudah tahu kelemahannya. Ia melirik Kibum.

Kibum tak menyadari lirikan Changmin. Ia terus memandang Siwon yang terlihat aneh. Siwon menatapnya tajam. Atau setidaknya menatap direksi yang searah pada dirinya. Apa ia melakukan suatu kesalahan?

Seringai Changmin makin melebar. Ia tahu kini perhatian Siwon seluruhnya tertuju pada dirinya serta Kibum. Oh, benar-benar ekspresi yang berharga untuk dilewatkan. Rasanya Changmin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kau pasti kalah, Kuda!

Siwon terlihat gelisah. Gerakan pemanasannya terlihat tak beraturan. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti tidak sabar. Dan saat gilirannya telah tiba, ia berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat. Namun ia tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Maka ia melirik sekilas saat ia melewati mereka. Dan akhirnya...

"Aaaakh!" Para _member_ Super Junior berteriak kecewa saat Siwon gagal menyentuh bolanya. Yang paling terpukul adalah Kangin.

Siwon bangkit setelah sebelumnya ia sempat berguling di matras. Sebelum berjalan menghampiri grupnya, ia menyempatkan diri menatap mereka lagi. Dan bisa ia lihat Changmin tengah menyeringai padanya. Siwon merutuk dalam hati.

Changmin segera saja melesat menuju grupnya dan merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sesaat ia larut dalam kemenangan grupnya. Namun sekilas, matanya sempat menangkap bayangan Kibum tengah tersenyum menenangkan pada Siwon. dan _mood_-nya kembali ke keadaan sangat buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, _Hyung_." Kibum menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum menerimanya. Sebelum membuka tutup botolnya, ia menyuruh Kibum untuk duduk di sisinya.

Kibum hanya menurut. Ia duduk di samping Siwon sambil menumpukan tangannya ke belakang. Ia menatap Siwon yang tengah meneguk air pemberiannya.

Siwon mendesah lega saat kebutuhan hausnya terpenuhi. Ia kemudian menatap Kibum, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Berdampingan bersama _namja_ lain yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Itu membuatku cemburu." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum.

Kibum sendiri tak bisa berbicara banyak. Ia masih kurang paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Kau itu hanya milikku, mengerti?" Onyx milik Siwon menatap langsung pada Obsidian Kibum.

Kibum hanya terhanyut menatap pesona onyx di hadapannya. Dan ia mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." Siwon mengecup ujung hidung bangir milik Kibum. Membuat sang empu merona seketika memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Kibum dan memandangnya penuh kasih.

Kibum gelagapan. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Siwon berani menciumnya di muka umum. Yah, meski hanya di belakang _stage_ seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" Gumamnya.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya. "Hanya membuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku." Ia tersenyum namun bukan kepada Kibum. Melainkan pada seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi mematung tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas lalu berdiri, "Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pandangannya sesaat mengikuti sosok Kibum yang berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada _namja_ di ujung sana. "Berhentilah mengganggu kami dan cari pacar sendiri sana." Ucapnya agak lantang.

_Namja_ itu hanya mendengus. Menggertakkan giginya keras lalu berjalan menjauh. "Dia bilang mencari pacar untukku sendiri? Baik. Aku akan mencari pacar untuk diriku. Dan itu adalah, Kim Kibum." Ia menyeringai.

Baiklah, sepertinya persaingan masih akan terus berlanjut. Lagipula, hadiah yang diperebutkanpun sangat menarik. Bukan tidak mungkin keduanya akan saling beradu keras hanya untuk mendapatkan hadiah utamanya.

Dan sang hadiah utama yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kibum-_ah_, Changmin tadi mencarimu." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kibum yang sedang duduk menghadap meja rias.

Kibum mendongak lalu tersenyum, "Di mana?"

.

.

.

.

.

~ _FIN_ ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Okay, yang pertama Nyx bilang adalah, NO SEKUEL. Mianhae ^^'a. Nyx bikin sesuai situasi yang terjadi di EHB tapi lupa episode berapa. Yah, pokoknya yang tanding ama DBSK lah. #plak# **_

_**Ga banyak omong deh, yang mau review silahkan klik di bawah. **_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
